Kurosaki Ranmaru: His True Heart
by Stupiak Kitty
Summary: You're a professional hairstylist and Kurosaki Ranmaru is your client. To you, his face is not extra ordinary. His character is not praise-worthy. And most of all, he's a misogynist. The only thing you like about him was his voice. But then again, most people says hating is not the opposite of love. Ran x You
1. Chapter 1

**Kurosaki Ranmaru: His True Heart  
><strong>By: Stupiak Kitty

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is my first time writing this kind of point of view, also my first contribution in this fandom. Please let me say sorry first because I think I made him OOC. This story is inspired with his character songs, **NOT BAD **in particular.

**Warning** for scenes, language, and well, OOCness. Written in Character x You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Just the story.

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

You tutted in disappointment as you continued watching from the backstage.

The blinding and playful lights coming from the light machine made your eyes hurt. It's giddy to look at. The excited cheers from the audience are too loud, too energetic and too irritating for your ears. If you only had the choice to get away from this muddled arena and rest your tired body, you might be sitting inside the taxi by now.

But then again, it was not the actual reason why you're in a bad mood.

The main source was the man singing and playing the bass on the stage. You're standing at the side of the stage, the large amplifier and different sound devices were almost blocking your view, still, you could clearly see how the man was flashing his smirk, and gesturing somewhere directed to the crazed-ladies' direction — making them loose their mind and scream their lungs out.

You rolled your eyes. _What a show off._

If those girls only knew the real attitude of your client, you doubt they would continue on supporting this ill-mannered rock star junkie.

It's been three years since you agreed with the contract of being the personal hairstylist of the guy. When you first heard that, you were overjoyed. It's not an easy feat to have a popular client, moreover, a celebrity rock star almost every girl in Japan wanted to date, or to have sex with.

You belonged to that crazy group of girls once, you reminded yourself. That foolish desire of wanting him had flown away from your system the moment you knew the real character of Kurosaki Ranmaru. His real self was different from the attitude he always show whenever he was performing on stage.

In real life, he's a pain in the ass.

The first time when you went to the location for his pictorial, you were excited to work with him. But your excitement turned into disappointment the moment he knew that you'd be working with him.

"_I don't want any woman touching my hair,"_ You still remembered his words. _"Replace her right away. I'm fine with anyone as long as it's not a woman."_

What's wrong with him being touched by a woman? Perhaps he was gay, you thought.

Since you had already signed a five-year contract on styling him, it was impossible for them to replace you. Both of you ended up trying hard not to get into each other's throat. He was moody, he's rude, he doesn't cooperate if he didn't feel like it, and he's a reactive person, always has a say whenever some changes or plans had been decided or changed.

His attitude toward you was the reason why you developed this hatred on him. As far as you remember, you never did any inappropriate things that made him treat you as if you're the most dirtiest and evil thing created in the world. If you include the part where you were born as a woman, then perhaps that was it.

If he does not like woman from the beginning, then why the hell was he singing for his fans?

His unknown hostility towards girls, even with you, made you hate him as well.

You were tempted to boo and gestured your thumbs down at him the moment you saw that he blew several flying kisses toward the audience.

"I would like to thank everyone, especially every woman who came to my concert," you rolled your eyes when he said his practiced speech. "I wouldn't be here if it's not for you support and love. As my gift, I'd like to dedicate this last song only for you."

This person is a hypocrite.

You rolled your eyes again when the audience responded with ear-splitting cheers and scream. You sighed, thinking that all of them are just wasting their time tonight.

Once he sang again, an unknown force was urging you to look at him, so you did. Some of his silver hair was sticking on his nape as he move, his movement is as graceful as always. You could tell that he maintains his figure in a regular basis, if the subtle contour of his torso muscles on his tight shirt isn't the indication.

Yes, he is gorgeous, no reason to deny that.

Even if he was playing the bass, he could still maintain his voice. It was an important thing for a singer. His voice is powerful; his deep baritone voice was like chocolate on your ears.

It was dark yet sweet.

Yes, Ranmaru is bad mannered, especially when it comes to girls. Despite that, there was one thing you could never hate about him.

And that's his voice.

**xXx**

"Hand me the bottle water."

You glared at Ranmaru after hearing the obvious order, but you obeyed it nonetheless. There's no helping it. He's the star, and you are one of his staffs.

"Here," You offered the object with a dog-like smile. You sneered when he simply snatched it from your hands, not giving any words of gratitude.

You went on fixing your kit when you heard him spluttering. When you look at him, he was staring daggers at you.

"What?" You said, raising a brow at him.

"This is cold," He looked at the bottle as though it offended him.

"So?"

"Are you stupid, woman?" He spat. You glared at him for saying that you're stupid. You're ready to defend yourself when he slammed the bottle on the table, making you flinch. "Singers are supposed to take care of their vocal chords. Now you're giving me this cold bottle water. What? Do you want me to lose my career?"

You gape at him, unable to think of response to that. Some of the other staffs are now staring at the both of you, but their eyes were focused to you, the offender.

Instead of reacting, you thought that asking for forgiveness is the right thing to do. Bowing, you said, "I-I'm sorr—"

"What good is that sorry if it would never bring my voice back?"

You frowned; ignoring the fact that he just cut your words. "You still have your voice, though."

Your answer seemed to anger him even more. You could notice the irritation reflecting on his multicolored eyes. "You're not amusing me."

_You're not amusing me either._ You were tempted to say that, but you stilled yourself. "Forgive my rudeness, your majesty."

"Here," You flinched when he thrust the bottle onto your arms, little drops of water landed on your face and hands. You controlled yourself not to throw the water at him. "Take that. Go out and buy me four cup of ramen noodles instead."

You just stared at him. Your client is treating you as if you're his private assistant again. Instead of arguing, you sighed in defeat and offered a hand.

"I need the money to buy what you need," You said when he only stared at you.

"Huh," He crossed his arms with that and you can see that he was smirking — the amused kind of smirk. "Go buy that yourself. See this as your punishment."

You gape at him, disbelieving. "But I don't hav—"

"What are you waiting for? I'm starving already."

Once again, he cut your words. You tried to compromise even if he's starting to irritate you. "Can I buy just one?"

"It's not enough for me."

_He's not human. _You thought.

"We're having an after party later. You can eat as much as you want later," You still tried.

"No matter," He said with a scowl. "Go on. Move."

You sighed. You had no choice but to agree with him.

With the bottled water still in your hands, you went straight to the door. You threw the bottle at the nearby bin before heading toward the exit as you tried to search for a konbini near the building your team is residing at the moment.

You went inside the store once you saw it, going straight to the noodles section and snatched four cup of ramen noodles one by one. The cup on top of the pile fell on the floor. Tutting, you tried bending down to pick it up but someone got it first.

When you looked at the hand's owner, you saw one of your fellow staffs. He's in charge of Ranmaru's make up, and he's gay. Perhaps Ranmaru is, too, because he's not rude at him.

You smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it,"

"What are you doing here?" You asked.

He shrugged. "I followed you, just in case something happens."

You smiled again. Thankfully, your fellow staff is not as rude as your client is. "That guy is a glutton. How could he eat all these without getting fat?"

"Trust me, darling, it's a mystery yet to be solved," He grinned. "Let's head to the cashier and hurry up before he gets angry at you again."

You pout with that. "I don't really get why he's so worked up when it comes to girls. I mean, he sings for his fans, and the majority of them are girls. What's the point of singing it to them if he's not really sincere?"

"Darling, let's just go," He patted you on the shoulder. You have a feeling that he knows the reason why. "We shouldn't pry on our clients' privacy. It's not appropriate."

He has a point.

**xXx**

"Congratulations to all of us," Ranmaru said with a smile. He raised his arms holding a glass. "The concert was a great success, and we wouldn't be achieving that if not for all of you; the staff, my manager, the producer. Thank you for all of your effort and work. Let's cheer for our success!"

"Cheers!"

You lifted your own glass and let it chink with the other glasses.

You tried smelling the contents of your glass, but you wince once it flooded into your nostrils. You're not a drinker, so consuming this kind of beer is not appealing to you. The restaurant you're in is not near your home too, so you need to control yourself.

"Why aren't you drinking?" One of your companions said to you.

When you only smiled for a response, she gestured the different kinds of delicious food instead. "You should at least help yourself. There's no point on celebrating Ranmaru-kun's concert success if you're not enjoying yourself."

"Thank you," You said, "I'm not really hungry."

"If you're not eating that, let's give it to Ranmaru-kun then," The fellow staff girl in front of you said, giggling. "He's been eating everything even before we start."

"Go ahead. Don't cry if he'll shun you, or worse, get yelled at."

She giggled again. "Don't worry. He's gentle when it comes to food."

"Whatever," You shoved her with your hands, pretending that you didn't care. But in your peripheral vision, you saw that she actually did what she said, and to your surprise, Ranmaru did accept the food.

_If I bring him food, would he accept it?_ You thought.

Instead of thinking about worthless things, you gulped your glass dry — wincing as the awful taste spread on the length of your throat.

When you noticed that Ranmaru was having a normal conversation with the fellow girl staff, a sudden sadness passed through your heart like an arrow. It pains you a little to see him talking with another girl, whether it's a fan or a girl staff, and seeing him as if he didn't have any issues about woman.

But whenever you talk to him, he act as if he wanted to trash you inside the bin. Your eyebrows disappeared from your bangs when you saw the two of them laughing. It's unfair, you thought, why is he rude only to you?

You observed the girl beside him. She's not too pretty like an actress, not really striking if you compare her to models, but she was alright. Her almond eyes slanted when she laughed; her pinkish cream skin glinted through the dim light of the restaurant.

Something clicked inside your mind as you continued on observing her. Perhaps the reason why he was so rude to you…was because he finds you unappealing.

You looked away as you tried hard not to give in to your tears. You turned to the person on your left instead and smiled. "Can you pour me some beer?"

"Of course," He replied.

You gulped the whole glass dry again, ignoring the bitterness on your throat and the sudden dizziness you felt. You didn't even care if some of them are now looking at you. "Can I ask for another pour?"

"Err…Okay?" Despite his uncertainty, he still did as you told.

"Thanks," You tried smiling, before chugging the liquid down.

When you put the glass on the table, you felt like someone was putting a very heavy baggage on your head and your surrounding is spinning. You tried massaging the corner of your temple but your hands landed on your eyes instead.

Your instinct tells you that you're drunk already, but you just laughed it off.

"Can…I ashk for another one?" You asked, unaware that your words are now slurring.

"Don't you think it's time for you to stop drinking now?" The person on your right said. You felt a light tug on your hands, maybe to snatch your glass away, so you yanked your hands too hard causing the glass to slide on the other side of the table.

"Lemme drink," You said, the words are sliding on your mouth as if you're used to the slang. "Thish event ish not happening every day, and I haven't had drinks for years now so lemme."

"Stop it. You're drunk already."

The hands tugging on your own became bigger and much stronger, but you continued on yanking it away. You wanted to feel the touch of the bitter liquid on your throat again. The bitter flavor was making your own bitterness fade away, as though it has the ability to seep all your sorrows away.

"I'm nhot," You keep on struggling, but the hands are too stubborn to let you go. The jar filled with brownish liquid in front of you was the only thing you could see with your hazy sight.

"Don't be stubborn and let me carry you."

_Carry me? _You thought. _Why someone would want to carry me?_

You only wanted to have another drink, but the strong and warm hands are determined to lift you on your sit and…

**xXx**

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Started: September 15, 2014


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurosaki Ranmaru: His True Heart  
><strong>By: Stupiak Kitty

* * *

><p>AN: Kyaa. Did I give justice of Ranmaru's character here? If not, I'm so sorry. Please hang on, he'll be OOC more. Lol.

**xXx**

The first thing you noticed when your consciousness came back into your system was pain.

Lots of pain.

Groaning, you tried to get up only to cause pain all over your body — especially your head. You rubbed the side of your temple, wincing when the pain only intensified. Your head felt as if someone was drilling a nail onto your brain.

It was throbbing and aching.

You groaned once more when you felt another click inside your brain, following a sudden ache on your stomach that you wanted to just go to your bathroom and throw up. When you placed a hand on your mouth to prevent the impending gag, you froze when you noticed something odd.

_Why am I wearing an oversized long sleeve?_

Not just that.

Your heart jumped when you finally remembered the events transpired yesterday, some of it was blurry. A bundle of deep-soul worry rushed inside you the moment you become aware of your surroundings. The small room was unfamiliar to you; even the bed that you're lying was unknown. You frowned, trying hard to remember what happened the night before.

You frowned again when you remembered nothing, the only thing prominent in your memory was the pain caused by your ill-mannered client and the desire to drink.

Wait.

You paused as you tried to familiarize with yourself. There's nothing weird or unusual that you can feel, only the throbbing inside your head and the pain on some of your body parts. You breathe a sigh of relief when you realized that you still have the t_hing_ you've been protecting all your life.

The only thing you need to know was your whereabouts. According to the musky smell and the air of the small room, it belongs to a man. Still clutching your aching head, you stood up as you tried to figure out who brought you here.

"I see you're awake."

You flinched when you heard the deep baritone voice behind you, but then you gasped the moment you recognized that it belongs to the only person you have in your mind now.

You whipped around and saw that you're right.

"R-Ranmaru?" You blinked when you noticed that he's not wearing anything on top. You looked away. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Because this is where I live," was his only reply.

That only made you confuse. "What I mean is…w-what am I doing here, in…inside your room?"

"You don't remember?"

You glared at him. "Do you think I would be asking you if I did?"

"You're right," With your surprise, he actually agreed. You only stared when he offered a cup of hot coffee. He nudged it to you before saying, "This is good for hangovers."

You were stuck there, surprised for the second time.

He was nice to you!

You're about to comment about that only if he didn't add, "Finish that up so you can get out of here."

You sneered at him. He's back with his ill-mannered ways of talking to you. Instead of taking the cup, you ignored it as you looked for your belongings.

"What are you doing? Take it."

"No thanks," You said, your heart cramping with unknown reason. "I'm searching for my things. I could get out of your house right after. I have no idea how I ended up here. Still, I need to thank you for letting me stay overnight."

"I had no choice. My conscience didn't let me leave a drunken girl alone," He said, shrugging, making your heart constrict more.

Once you saw your things, you opted to make your way to the door and leave this man alone. The reason of your pain from the other night came rushing back to you, so staying here is not healthy for you.

Your plan was stopped when a strong force gripped your arms. When you looked on your side, you saw Ranmaru holding you. He was staring at you. "You're not leaving with my clothes hugging your body."

You gaped after hearing that, forgetting that you're wearing his clothes until now. Yanking your arms away, you said, "Where's the bathroom? I'll change then."

When he gripped your arms again, you glared at him. "Let me go. I must be going now. People will talk if they see me inside your apartment."

"Do you see anyone here?" He said, amused.

You pursed your lips with that. You tried yanking your arms again but your strength doesn't match his own strength. Sighing, you said with a small voice, "Just let me go."

"No."

Your head snapped when you heard his answer. "Funny, you're so eager to have me out a while ago."

"Say, you sure you didn't remember anything from the night before?"

There's something hidden behind the tone of his voice that made your heart drum inside your cavity. His question made you worry for unknown reasons. You bowed to conceal your puzzled face. "I told you I don't."

"When I carried you inside the restaurant up until we can get a taxi, you don't remember that?"

His words freeze you on the spot. It was unclear but there was one tiny memory inside your mind, the feeling of someone carrying you. You were certain it was a product of your dream, but hearing his words made you rethink about that.

Since your mind is in the middle of dividing your memory from the reality to nightmare, you shook your head.

"When you puked on my shirt?"

You gaped when you heard that, but you still kept your head down. You shook your head again to respond. You don't want him to tell what you're thinking at the moment. Though, knowing that you did an embarrassing thing brought warmth to your cheeks.

"Even the time when you punched me as I tried to unclothe you?" His words triggered you to look at him, your eyes widen in potent disbelief.

By instinct, both your arms drew in front of your body, shielding yourself. "Y-you deserve that, you pervert!"

You cast him a disbelieving look when he laughed — the kind of laugh where you want to smack and kick him on his crotch. He was looking at you as if you just said something comical.

"What's with your reaction?" You glared, quite offended with his reactions. "I know how you despise me and all, but I'm still a girl. I don't deserve to be molested by the likes of you."

When he smirked, you had the urge to wipe it away from his face. "'You certain about that?"

"What—"

"If I did molest you, I won't be wasting my time talking to you," Your breathing hitched when he moved closer to you. He leaned so his mouth was near your ear. "I'd take advantage of this moment and ravish you right now."

You cringed, staring at him in horror. You gulped when he moved his hands, but he simply patted your head as if you're a kid. "I won't do something that might ruin my career. I changed your vomit-soaked blouse and dressed you into clothing that is more comfortable. Don't worry. I didn't remove your underclothes when I put my clothes on you. What? What's with that stricken look?"

You stood there, uncertain whether to scream at him or cry. Someone had seen your body besides you and your parents, and the culprit behind it was no other than your ill-mannered client. Even without seeing your face in the mirror, you are certain that you have turned pink from embarrassment and humiliation, or perhaps both.

You never thought that your reckless actions from the night before would lead you to this.

"That moment when you cried in front of me, have you forgotten about that too?"

Your head whipped your to him, shock for the umpteenth time for today. Your heart began pounding inside your body; you were worried for unknown reasons. You have a feeling that you have done something more shameful than that.

"When you asked me to kiss you," He continued. You were too dumbfounded to find your voice. You could only stare at him, lost along his deep silver eyes — it was staring back at you. He was missing the usual two-toned eyes. "or the time when you beg for me to take you. Can't recall that either?"

It made you gasp aloud. "I would never—"

"But you did," He whispered as he hooked his arm around your head, holding it closer to his shoulder. You inhaled his enthralling scent; the familiar musky scent you smelled on the bed was potent on his body. His voice is dangerously near your ear, you almost shivered. "You told me that you loved me even before I got my debut. That was seven years ago, if I'm not mistaken. You want me for a very long time, then."

At that time, you felt like crying.

All of the sensation you are feeling in your body had vanished, you felt dead. The frantic beating of your heart is numbing all of your senses, as though it was ordering all your nerve to stop functioning and just let you be.

You can't believe you had told this ill-mannered man the secret you had been keeping in your heart for all these years, and the only thing you have to blame is yourself, that stupid beer and your stupidity.

"So what?" You said, breaking the silence. You yanked his arms away and glared at him. "Laugh at me if you want, I don't care. Those confessions are not true. I was under the influence of alcohol, that was the only reason why I had done something regretful."

"Honest people are mostly the intoxicated ones," He pointed out.

"It's already been several years since I felt that for you," You said, trying to sound like you were disgusted with the idea that you're in love with him. "Love is a strong word. It is something you need to earn, and only a deserving person could have that. You're not worthy of my love. If there's something you've earned from me, it is my hatred."

You winced when he grabbed your arms again. "You never seem to hate me yesterday."

"The alcohol made me do it," You answered as you tried to yank your arms away. His vice-like grip is starting to hurt you. "Let go. You're hurting me."

Instead of letting you go, you yelped when he pulled your head on his arms again. His naked torso was hot against your skin.

When he spoke, his warm breath on your ear was sending dangerous shivers on the line of your spine. "You're a teasing minx. You have no idea how much self-control I had spent not to take advantage of your weakness."

You gasped, especially when you felt the sudden tingle on your stomach the moment you heard his next words. "_Doing_ an intoxicated woman is not included in my vocabulary. But then, since you look well now, I might as well _do_ you."

Your eyes almost went out of its socket the moment he closed the gap between your lips and claimed as if it was his property. He situated both his hands on your cheeks when you tried to struggle, effectively trapping you.

You were stunned, still unable to process what was happening at the moment. He was doing what he had said earlier to you; he might ravish you for real. It's true that he was the sole person who had caught your heart from years ago, but he has no right to do this to you.

You thrashed as you tried to hit him on his shoulders, but he didn't budge.

Kurosaki Ranmaru was kissing you.

His eager tongue, it was forcing you to part your lips. Your moan of protest, it was trapped inside you once he succeeded on intruding your mouth.

He licked your lips, the inside of your mouth, your own tongue. Once he got hold of it, he sucked it, making the rational part of your brain shut down and forced you to emit a pleasured-fill whimper. You can't help it, the feeling of his lips moving on your own is undeniable.

He was a good kisser.

You stopped struggling, but you never moved either. What's the point of fighting him if you had no chance to win from the start? His kiss was like a black spell, it was making you to like it bit by bit.

Some of your old memories where you fantasized about this came flooding inside your mind. Now that you wanted to erase him completely from your life, your impossible dream came true.

It was because of his spell, some of the non-damaged part of your brain reasoned. You never wanted this, it continued. His spell was just controlling you to like this.

You allowed him to bewitch your lips with his magical kiss. You cannot deny the shiver you felt on your spine. Some of those tingles were teasing your stomach, especially down there.

You struggled again when you felt him move back, but you panicked when the back of your knees touched the side of the bed. When he let go of your lips, you stared at him, shocked and disbelief written on your face.

Your lips were tingling. You could still feel the warmth of his lips on your own.

You never had the chance to voice out your protest when he pushed you on the bed, making you fall on the bedspread with a soft thud. You could only gape at him when he straddled you before claiming your lips again.

You knew, even if you're inexperienced in kissing, that he's adept in the art of locking lips. He was moving onto yours in a gentle effort — it was soft and warm, contradicting his rough hands holding your body still and his cold attitude towards you.

His tender kisses was slowly affecting your breathing, you didn't realize you're out of breathe when he released your lips again.

Once he did, you were panting as you stared at him wide eyes. The embarrassing position you were in is not helping to fight the warmth spreading on the apple of your cheeks. His weight was also starting to squish you.

"Think of this as your lesson for drinking as if you were a pro," He said. You stared at him, puzzled at his words. You're unsure if it's one of the side effects of his kiss. "Make sure to stay sober next time. Don't get drunk. When you are, you have a tendency to confess everything inside your mind and forget the whole thing once you sober up. Not every man could control himself, particularly when an intoxicated girl was begging him to take her. Feel lucky I was the one who brought you here."

You looked at Ranmaru, unsure whether to be mad at him or just cry.

You felt humiliated in a way.

He was telling you that he kissed you because he wanted to teach you a lesson. He did that for you to realize the consequences of your actions — he was showing you the initial reaction of a normal man if he was alone with an intoxicated woman.

He stole your first kiss because he wanted you to understand that. Drinking too much would lead you into regrettable situations, but what frustrates you now was the fact that the main reason of your impulsive notion was on top you right now, and about to take you.

Panic rushed into you when a light feather touch teased the side of your thighs.

"P-Please stop!" You begged. "I get it now. Just stop it. I won't do it again. Let me go. Please."

"Good to know that you get my point," You tried hard not to throw the lampshade at him when he smirked — it was a satisfied and amused smirk. "Though, I'm sorry to say that I'm not ending my lesson here. I'm not the type to do something half done."

He doesn't look like he was sorry at all. You took a deep breath when he claimed your lips again. You can't do anything but to moan in protest because he was effectively blocking your effort to avoid his lips or even to do anything.

Your strength doesn't match his power, his heavy weight was enough to pin you down, to leave you vulnerable and helpless. It was a scary position — your own power is not enough to save yourself from being ravished by a man. The anticipation of what will happen next made your heart tremble in fear.

When you felt a finger caressing your thighs again, you gasped. You tried thrashing, but a strong grip on your arms and the harsh lick of a tongue inside your mouth greeted you. His hands traveled all over your body, his touch was teasing your stomach, stroking your face, rubbing the length of your thighs and trailing it down to the curve of your ass.

Your moan of protest, it was trapped inside you. Your chest was heaving with the effort of defying his assault.

What made you angry was the fact that your body was also resisting you.

The effect of his assault made your body tingle. Every part where he touched you, he left a burning sensation on your skin. It was vibrating with the desire to feel his touch again.

When he released your mouth again, you're left there staring at his silver eyes again. It was staring back at you.

"Don't waste your effort defying me," He said. His voice was holding that amused tone. "You don't have to hide it. Your body's reaction is enough to tell me that you want this too."

When you felt his fingers lining the center of your underwear, you shivered. You realized what he was talking about; all of his assaults made you wet. It was drenched with your moisture.

"You said you would never do something that might ruin your career," You said, glaring at him. "You're defying your own words."

"If you keep quiet, then we have no problem here."

"You hate me," You answered. "That's the problem. Why do you want to have sex with someone that you hate?"

You know what will happen next. He will be taking you later on, and you will lose your virginity to him. You want to try everything to make him change his mind and let you go. Losing your virginity to someone you hate and hates you back is a ridiculous thing to happen.

"As long as you can satisfy me, then I don't mind," was his reply.

"But I do," You almost whined. Dangerous shiver ran down on the line of your spine when you felt the moist texture of his lips on your neck. "I…I hate you too. How can we make love if we hate each other?"

You can feel the rumble of chuckle on your chest after saying that. His warm breathe on your ears were sending you another shiver. "I won't call this making love. For me, this is doing the inevitable."

You sighed, not in defeat, but with the frustration of being stuck with this kind of frustrating fate.

"Your fans will hate me if they know this," You still tried. "Our names will be the topic of discussion in different tabloids for months."

"If you keep your mouth shut, woman, then it will never happen," He answered. You jolted when he trailed his kissed on your shoulder bones all the while caressing your crotch. His hot and wet lips were driving your mind insane. "I won't mind if my fans would hate you, though. It's you they're going to hate, after all."

You tried hard not to moan in pleasure. He was telling you rude things, yet his actions were making your body tremble with inappropriate need.

"You're a badass ill-mannered jerk, do you know that?"

"Now I do," His kisses went down from your shoulder blade, just above the mound of your breast. "Girls like me nonetheless."

You gasped for breath when you felt him suck on the tender flesh — his teeth and mouth were teasing the upper part of your breast. The sensation was part painful and erotic for you.

The part where he sucked was tingling when he let go.

"Your girlfriend will hate you if she walked in on us," You said instead. You're aware that he has no relationship with anyone right now. Considering his hatred towards women, you know that it's impossible for him to have one.

So when he answered back with unexpected remark, you froze.

"My girlfriend won't mind. She would hate you instead of me. If that happens, it'd be your entire fault."

His words felt like you've been stabbed in the back. You didn't expect his answer. The person who hates women the most, in reality, was in a relationship. His answer gave you the chills — the terrible type of chill.

Realization hit you hard, making you unable to react for a moment. Ranmaru's in a relationship with a woman, but here he was, doing inappropriate things to you — even willing to teach you the lesson.

The worst thing of all, he said she wouldn't mind.

So with a span of second, you obeyed the plea of your heart for once.

_!SLAP!_

The impact of flesh against flesh was like a gunshot inside his room — it silenced everything, even the movements. No one dared to move.

You took the advantage of his surprised state and almost flew away from the bed. In hasty speed, you searched for your clothes and wore it. You grabbed your things and headed outside the room without looking back.

You should have slapped him right from the start. If you did, you would have escaped this fate, this nightmare wouldn't be happening. Though you know deep inside, you never wanted to hurt him even if he did otherwise.

His words only triggered you to act ahead. It was your last straw.

You are aware how bad this man was, but you never had a clue that he was this terrible. He was indeed a terrible, rotten man. He was the type to be tempted with the call of lust, willing to ignore the emotions of his lover.

Somehow, you felt bad with his girlfriend for loving a terrible man like Ranmaru.

As you fled away from his apartment, you noted that his house is not as spacious and big. In fact, it was normal and small for someone with a notable position in performing arts.

You stopped running once you were sure that you're far enough from his house. You panted, inhaling deeply to regain your normal breathing — at the same time as you wiped the tears that was streaming down your cheeks.

You now have a potent reason to hate him more — the same person who had stolen your heart the whole time.

**xXx**

**This chapter is open for editing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kurosaki Ranmaru: His True Heart  
><strong>By: Stupiak Kitty

* * *

><p><strong>Add author's note later<strong>

I do not own anything. Just the story.

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

It's been almost two weeks since _that_ nightmare happened between you and Ranmaru, but to you, it feels as if it was only yesterday. Dangerous tingles were teasing the line of your spine whenever your mind replied the scenes on that day.

He had almost taken you, if only you had not mentioned about his 'girlfriend'. It was a good thing, since you would have lost your virginity to someone who was unfaithful to his own lover if you didn't.

Within those days, Ranmaru never acted as if it occurred — you almost thought it was only your playful imagination messing with you, or just a daylong, almost true to life nightmare.

If only that was the case.

The faint red blemish resting on the mound of your breast was the proof that you're not hallucinating. Your heart drummed inside your cavity whenever you see the mark.

It was a remainder of his lesson for your stupidity.

It was starting to fade now, but the reason and the _method _as to how you had gotten it was forever etched inside your mind.

He still orders you around. He still treats you as if you're his personal assistant, not a freaking hairstylist. He was the same, still the ill-mannered rotten man you wanted to get rid of.

The only change between the two of you was his approach.

You're not 'hey' to him anymore, not even woman. He was calling you by your name now. You find it awkward since that was the first time he called you by your name.

You can also sense his stare whenever you are working. Since it was your job to tend and fix his silver locks, your proximity to him was not a comfortable thing to you.

Perhaps you were just over thinking it.

You cannot look him in the eye.

Because if you do, his intense silver eyes will make you remember everything. You're glad that he was wearing his pink contacts whenever he's performing or outside.

Other than that, he's still rude to you.

_!Sneeze!_

You fixed the mask on your face and sniffed. You feel sick in a literal and figurative sense. Perhaps you had been spending plenty of time recalling what had transpired between him and you.

Or he simply rubbed his jinx onto you.

A week ago, you suffered with a sore throat. You had lost the ability to speak clearly. If you tried, your voice would sound like as if you had spent your time singing all night long. He even commented that he was lucky to have you there to catch his supposed illness.

It made you hate him even more — if that was only possible.

You knew that he was mocking you. He was pertaining to that incident with the cold bottle water.

Two days ago, you managed to catch a runny rose and a dry itchy cough. It was making your situation worse — your tonsils feel as if it would fall off whenever you sneeze or cough.

Since you do not want to treat this as hindrance to your beloved work and cause delays in spite of them telling you to get a sick leave and rest, you managed to convince them to let you to continue your work.

Though, with preventions.

Wearing a mask is not a bother to you anymore. You had been wearing it for two days now. It was to prevent the influenza to infect others, but it feels as if you're contaminating yourself.

If those days, you're struggling already; today, you feel worst. You felt like dying. Your runny nose had worsened — it was clogging your nostrils. Having a mask on felt like suicide, you can't _almost_ breathe.

Your head, it was worse. It was throbbing. You felt feverish too.

All you wanted to do right now is lie down and rest your aching head. The bench you're sitting on was tempting you to do that, but you refrained to give in to your body's wish.

You were currently on work. People around you were busy too so you need to focus yourself to that task. Your job is the simplest thing to do compare to the others. Your client is having a photo shoot for his next album photo, you just need to fix his hair then you can go home and rest after that.

For now, you need to press on.

"Hey, they're calling you," One of your workmates called. "Ranmaru-kun needs to have his hair fixed again. He's wearing his outfit number three."

"Okay," You said with a muffled voice. You can't nod since it would make your situation worse, and you can't smile to tell that you understood.

He smiled and patted you on the back as if he understands what you're going through. "_Faito. _There are only two pieces of outfit left. Just tell us if you want help. You look like you're about to faint."

"I'm okay," You answered. "Thank you for the concern. I really appreciate it."

"Lots of luck to you then."

You stood up, careful not to make you dizzier and headed to Ranmaru's assigned room. It was your choice to keep your distance from everyone because of your influenza.

When you reached the room, you saw him entertaining himself with his phone. You looked away when he glanced up at you. You were trying to avoid eye contact with him as much as possible.

Instead of being conscious to the fact that he was following you with his eyes, you went straight to your kit situated on the table in front of him.

You focused on your things instead.

Once you get hold of the things needed, you looked at him. At his hair. It doesn't need any fixing, his current outfit complements his hairstyle too. You have no say on that matter, considering that his manager and some of the important people involved with the photo shoot were inside the room. Some of your fellow staffs are there too.

You observed as they talked; Ranmaru, his manager and the man wearing an obviously expensive suit. Perhaps it was the producer or the head director of the shoot. Once they have finished, both of them bowed as the producer left.

You and the other staffs bowed too; it was for the formalities.

"I'll be out for a moment," The manager announced after a while. He turned to you and smiled. "We're counting on you."

You nodded in response, bowing again as he left the room. It made you sigh — thinking that you needed to have a close contact with Ranmaru again. You turned to him and nodded at his hair. Even if he already knew your condition, he was only looking at you. You are tempted to snarl at him, he looked as if he was enjoying the sight of you suffering with flu.

You grabbed his arm to turn him to you, gesturing for him to stay still. He was too tall for you even if he was sitting, so you tiptoed to reach him properly.

The moment when you felt his stare, you glared at his silver locks as if it was offending you. You are certain that he was doing it again — the intensity of his stare was too great you could feel it even without looking. You are tempted to steal a glance just to see if your gut feeling is right, but you're uncertain of your reactions if you were caught.

You glared again when you heard an amused snort. You stared at him with that, but you saw that he was looking at his phone.

That's the source of his amusement then.

You must focus on your work. There's no point wasting your time troubling yourself about him.

Once you focus your eyes on his hair, you can sense his stare again.

_What the hell is your problem, mister!? _You are tempted to say that. You are certain that he was messing with you.

_!Sneeze!_

You sighed before sniffing. You expressed an embarrassed 'excuse me' before tending his hair again. It was a relief that you were wearing a mask now. You should finish this early so you can rest and restore your health as soon as possible.

"Are you okay?"

It was his words that made you glance at him again. You gawked at him, shocked with his words.

"I should ask you the same," You said with a muffled voice, you are directing your annoyed gaze at his hair. "It's not you to show concern to someone who happens to be a woman, most particularly to someone who happens to hate you _back._"

He looked at you as if you said something both crazy and comical. "Who says I'm concern? I just want to make sure you're not going to faint on me again. Because I tell you, I won't help you this time. You're heavy."

You are so close of using the hairspray on his face now. You can hear the snickers of some people on the background. You're aware that they know what happened in that 'drinking' incident.

Why was he doing it anyway, recalling the incident you were trying so hard to forget? He was acting as if nothing _big_ had transpired between the both of you.

What a jerk ass.

You persist on doing your work instead of commenting, you might say something inappropriate if you allow yourself to get mad at him right now.

"It's done," You said after a moment of silence. He stood up with that and headed to the door. You sneered at him under your mask, you never heard him express his gratitude every time you finished your work of art. You frowned when he stopped, his back facing you.

With his typical baritone voice, he spoke.

"Go ahead and rest. I acknowledge your hard work, but you should learn when to fight and when to give up."

_Eh?_

You stared at his back, speechless and taken aback for the second time around. Was it really Ranmaru talking just now? You continued staring even after his figure was gone.

Was that his way of saying 'Thank you'?

**xXx**

Instead of listening to his unexpected advice, you kept going.

For you, your job is the easiest thing to do. You only need to fix his hair every time he was on break — or whenever he was in front of the camera and his hair needs a little bit of mending.

Once you were done though, you felt as if the world is spinning. Tiny clicks inside your head had gotten worse. Your breath was hot inside your mask; it was hard for you to take in air.

"Good job to everyone!" The director and the photographer exclaimed. Everyone breathe a sigh of success and a murmur of 'good jobs' to each one.

People starts to scatter around, some were fixing the lights and the camera. Others were heading to their respective room. Perhaps it was time for you to call it a night.

"Are you coming later?" You stopped when the makeup artist greeted you. "We're going to eat outside with the director later."

There's a high chance that they would be drinking again. You don't want to have a repeat performance with your foul attitude the other night, most especially if Ranmaru would be present.

"I'll skip now," You said instead. "I just want to spend the night curled on my bed and hope that my flu would leave my body soon."

"Shame. Get well soon then."

You bowed. "Thank you for the concern."

Sighing, you went to his assigned room to retrieve your kit and be home. You expected him to be there, but you scowled when the room was empty.

Maybe he went home ahead.

Instead of wasting your time thinking about him, you headed to the exit door.

_Outside_

You sighed in relief after removing your mask, but you almost regretted it as soon as the icy wind touched your face. When you look up, tiny balls of snow were starting to fall. You rubbed your arms on cue, your current clothing was not enough to protect you from the cold weather.

Your headache is starting to make you see double. You should hurry up and get a taxi before your flu could worsen, and before the snow could affect the traffic.

You shield your head with both hands as you walked near the road to get a taxi, but you stopped once you saw a silhouette moving to your left.

You saw Ranmaru on the far corner of the building, standing there alone. Your spot was too far for him to notice you, but it was enough for you to see him.

You know by instinct that it's him.

His silver hair looked like snow — it was a contrast to the dark surroundings.

Taxi forgotten, you continued on observing him. You have no idea why you are so fascinated of watching him. Perhaps your flu got something to do with it.

Puff of swirling smoke came from his direction. When his silhouette moved, you saw that he was puffing a tobacco stick. You're not aware that he was a smoker until now, you never saw him smoke before.

Or was it the fact that he was hiding it in public so you're not aware.

You should head home before you can. You're starting to feel lightheaded now.

You should.

You should.

You must.

Instead, you remain standing as you watched his relaxed figure. It was strange for you to see him with that posture. Every time you see each other, his aura was screaming hostility. Whenever he was on stage, he was nothing but a figure of illusion — he was only pretending.

He was nice to look at right now. He was calm and passive.

It was mesmerizing — it was making you feel like his presence was the only thing that could comfort you from the cold.

You continued on looking when he moved, your eyes following his every movement so you saw when he threw the tobacco stick on the nearby trashcan and crouched down. It confused you for a moment, but the next scene made you gape.

Underneath the trash bin was a grayish stripped kitten mewling. You were worried for the kitten's fate. You know how rude this person is, it might be his next target.

Worry turned into a potent surprise when he petted it instead. The kitten nuzzled its head on his fingers, making him caress the whole fur of the kitten in return. You knew — even without hearing it — that the kitten was purring.

It was enjoying Ranmaru's fondling.

What shocked you more was the moment when you saw that he was smiling.

You can't see it, really, but the unusual tilt of the corner of his lips was the indication that he smiled. It's true that your position is impossible to see him clear enough. You can only see the side view of his profile, but with your line of work, you are already familiar with every expression his face could _only_ do.

This kind of face, it was unfamiliar to you.

_!Sneeze!_

You close your eyes in regret, ignoring the pain inside your throat. It was a quiet late evening, so you knew that you had caught his attention by now. When you opened your eyes, you saw that he was looking at you.

The rare smile was gone in that instant, and his usual sour expression was back. It made you gulp when he stood up — still holding the kitten — and walked toward your direction.

_I'm a dead cat._

You rubbed your nose when the sudden urge to sneeze again came to you. He was staring at you with those intense silver and pink eyes.

"What are you still doing here?" He said while stroking the kitten's fur. "Are you trying to commit suicide? If you are, don't do it with my presence."

"Ill-mannered jerk," Your lips curled in annoyance. His rude words and distant voice, it was a contradiction from the way he was caressing the animal's fuzz — it was warm and full of love.

Somehow, you envy the kitten's fate.

"Come along."

You looked at him, unsure if you heard him right. "E-excuse me?"

"I figured you live far away from here," He answered. When you looked up, he was focusing his eyes to his newfound companion. "If you're waiting for a taxi, then you're waiting for nothing. They are not going to risk the chance to be stuck here especially when the snow is starting to pile up. It's impossible for you to go home now."

Your eyes widen when you understood what he was trying to say. Worry came back inside your system. "H-how am I…"

He tutted before turning around, you panicked when he started to walk away.

"W-wait—Don't just leave me here!"

"I won't ask you again," He answered. You were starting to feel the effects of the cold weather inside your body. "If you want to die here, that's your choice."

He was asking you to come with him. His house might be nearby then.

You are going to see his small apartment again. The memories you accumulated inside his house was not beneficial for your part.

It was a traumatic experience.

"Your girlfriend might see me this time," You said. For some reasons, your heart was aching just by thinking about that.

When he turned to look at you, he was frowning. "You're stupid."

"Ha?! What the fuck are you saying?" You exclaimed. "You're bringing the woman you tried to _ravish_ inside your house, yet here you are, calling me stupid. Are you not concern of your girlfriend's feelings if she were to see me? What the _fuck_ is your problem?!"

"I see your flu is getting worse. It even affected the way you speak," He said. You glared at him. He stared at you, long and hard. It was making you conscious. "If you have the leisure to think about _someone's_ wellbeing, focus it to yourself. Follow me if you don't want to freeze here to death. Don't make me repeat that again."

He walked again, not even sparing a glance at you.

You gaped at him, shaking your head. This man is hard to understand.

Even though you are aware of the _right_ thing, you are also aware of the fact that he was right. You were so engaged on observing him that you didn't notice the time. The street is empty and quiet now, and the snow is starting to fill the whole place.

If you don't follow him this instant, his words might come true.

You might die now.

With a frustrated sigh, you followed him. You tried running to catch him but his pace was too fast for you, your shallow breathing was breaking your lungs.

When he turned left, you give up.

You sat on the snowy ground, panting and rubbing your arms to give you warmth. You sighed when it was not enough.

Ranmaru is indeed an ill-mannered jerk. How could he walk too fast when he knew that you don't have the power to catch his speed?

Perhaps he was only tricking you. His main plan was to leave you here, dying helplessly like a homeless beggar.

You shivered when a wintry breeze passed through you. It was already cold for you to stand up now. You rested your head on your arms and curled, trying hard not to cry with your situation.

Perhaps this is the end of the road for you.

"What are you doing?"

You cringed when you heard that familiar voice. You first thought that it was just your imagination shitting you. When you looked up, you saw him looking at you.

"C-cold," was the only thing you could say. You rubbed both your hands in front of you, hoping that it would lessen the coldness.

The Ranmaru in front of you didn't do anything.

You were convinced that he was just a product of your imagination. It was not him to go back and help you here.

You are confused for a moment when you felt warmth on your back, when you looked at your side you saw his black leather jacket he was always wearing.

When you spare a glance at him, he was only wearing his usual body fit t-shirt. You can see the hint of muscles inside the shirt. Both your eyebrows rose when he set the kitten on your hands.

"W-what…?"

"Stand," He said. You have no idea what he was thinking, but you complied anyway. You were taken by another surprise when he hooked his arms on the back of your knees and carried you; almost dropping the kitten.

With all the strength left, you struggled. "P-put me down!"

"Stay still or I'll drop you," was the only reply he said before he walked.

You begged him to put you down, but silence was the only thing he gave you. You really had no choice but to comply. You have no strength to walk by yourself. It's impossible for you to go home now, and the warmth emitting from his jacket and his chest are comforting too.

So you stopped.

Pouting in frustration, you focused on fondling the cold fur of the kitten instead.

This is the second time he was doing this to you — carrying you all the way to his apartment. If there was one thing that was different, it was the fact that you are conscious now.

**xXx**

It was convenient that his apartment was just a few blocks away from the building where they did the photo-shoot. He carried you all the way the second floor of the apartment building by using the stairs. You begged again to put you down, but he simply repeated his threat of dropping you.

You blinked when he stopped before the door. The place was familiar so you are certain that this is his home. You screamed in surprise when he let his arms down, making you fall on the floor with a thud.

"How dare you drop me like that?!" You gaped at him while he fondled inside his pocket and fished out the keys. You can't believe he just did that to you.

Instead of commenting, he ignored you. When you looked at your lap, you saw the grey kitten looking at you as though it was amused.

Once the door was unlocked, he turned to you and bent down. You half-expected him to carry you, but it never came. Instead, he took the kitty from your hands and walked inside the apartment.

He left you gaping at him, shocked again.

"I suppose you can walk by yourself now."

You sneered at him with that.

Yes, you asked him to let you down, but not to drop you!

There's no doubt, it's impossible for him to be good — especially to a woman. Even if he's aware that you're sick.

The fact that his girlfriend could endure his discourtesy toward girls, it was all beyond you. Or perhaps he can't be good to you because he hates you.

_At least our feelings are mutual._ You thought. 

Sighing, you winced as you stood up and went inside with wobbly feet. He left the door ajar for you. It was a sign that he has no plan on making you sleep outside his apartment.

Thank goodness for that.

"Sorry for intruding," You bowed before closing the door. You saw him removing his shoes and situated it inside the shoe rack. You did the same.

Once again, the simplicity of his apartment greeted you. The living room, the dining room and the kitchen were connected. There are only two isolated rooms inside. As far as you remember, one of them was the bathroom while the other one was his bedroom.

There's nothing luxurious in his home. It was almost empty save for the sofa set, the stand lamp and the medium sized television. Some of the important appliances are latest, you noted, but it's not really considered as the top-class.

It was surprising to think that a superstar like Ranmaru owned this simple apartment.

_!Sneeze!_

"It was unexpected for someone as big as you to own a flat like this," You said after sniffing. You took a seat on the sofa and watched him do his business on the kitchen. You sighed once the comforting surface of the sofa touched your skin.

It was tempting you to lie down and close your eyes.

A tickling feeling on your feet pulled you to consciousness followed by a strong rumbling voice, which is somewhat familiar to you.

"Oi, don't sleep here," the voice continued. You frowned when you felt a harsh tap on your arms, and the tickling on your feet continued. You groaned in annoyance as you pushed the hand away.

You heard a sigh before you felt your world shake. It forced you to open your eyes. You saw him shaking you on the shoulders. You're disoriented for a moment, asking yourself where you are and chiding your mind to stop thinking about Ranmaru.

You blinked, looking around and noted that the surrounding was both familiar and alien to you.

"Are you still asleep?" was his reply. When you looked at him, you finally realized that you're not imagining things. You also saw the kitten on your feet — it was licking you.

"I told you to wait for me inside the room," He said. His voice is surprisingly placid.

"I…I don't remember."

"Because you doze off," he replied. Before you can answer back, he gestured the mug on the coffee table. "If you don't accept it this time, I'll throw you out."

You pouted in annoyance. You don't have the capacity to understand this man. Here he was helping you, but he's firing threats at the same time.

Despite the feeling of uncertainty, you sat up and leaned to take the mug. The sweet aroma of the liquid was already soothing your exhausted immune system. The warm vapor touching your cheeks was comforting. You blew the aromatic smoke before taking a sip, careful not to burn your lips.

Once the zest of the tea caressed your taste buds, you turned to him. "It's good. Is this green tea? There's a distinct flavor I'm not familiar with."

He nodded. "I added lemon and a bit of honey. Google says it's good for flu."

You blinked. He searched a drink… for flu?

He cleared his throat, when you took a glance he turned around and went to grab the kitten instead. "Take that and go inside my room. Fix yourself and rest there. I'll be sleeping here."

You were stuck there, gawking at him. Is this really him? Somehow, you felt that he was acting strange. Seeing Ranmaru sitting on the coach leisurely and petting the kitten was strange to your eyes, even allowing you to stay here was strange.

Perhaps it was the first time you saw him acting _half_ bad to you so it was weird for you to see him in this state.

With the mug on your hands, you proceed to his bedroom. You almost dropped the mug once you saw what's on the bed.

There was a comforting set of clothes lying on it. When you went to the bed to check it, you noticed a small plate-like container with different types of medicine pill. There was a pack of lozenges and _CoolFever_ too.

You looked at the door, gaping.

It's positive. You contaminated him with your flu — even worse.

**xXx**

You felt better when you blink into consciousness.

You checked for you temperature, you're still warm but not as warm as before. Your headache was gone too, even the runny nose. The medicine and the cozy room of Ranmaru helped you a lot.

When you checked the time on the digital clock, it was still midnight.

He might be sleeping at this point and time. It was safe for you to go and fill your thirst then. You got up on your feet and grabbed the mug he lent for you. With a gentle motion, you opened the door and peek outside.

It was silent, so you assumed that he was sleeping already. When you left the room and closed the door with a soft click, you almost drop the mug _again_ the moment you found out that he was still awake.

He was holding his bass guitar while bending down — perhaps he was doing something on the coffee table. When he sat straight, you noticed a swirling smoke above his hair.

The whole room reeked of smoke so you are certain that he was smoking.

You gasped when his head turned to you. You felt as if you're a thief caught red handed when he stared at you, unblinking. Your heart was beating so fast inside your cavity.

"What?" he said.

Instead of trusting your voice, you gestured for the mug.

"Put that on the sink," He turned around with that. He breathes in the last portion of the cigar before rubbing its butt on the ashtray.

You complied. When you turned around, you saw that he was lighting another tobacco stick, taking in the contents before puffing it skyward.

"I didn't know you're a smoker," you said.

He looked at you with that. His intense gaze was making your heart drum inside your chest. You noted that he was missing the two-hued eyes again.

"I'm not," he answered. He took in another smoke before blowing it, and then he set it on top of the ashtray and starts strumming on his bass guitar. "I'm just distracted."

_Him? Distracted? _"Whatever do you mean?"

You almost flinched when he stopped strumming and glared at you. "Just go back inside my room and leave me alone."

_Ah. The ill-mannered man is back._

Somehow, you're comfortable with this characteristic of him more than anything else.

"I'm here for a drink," You said. He never said anything, he simply gestured for you to open the refrigerator. You offered a silent thank you. You opened the faucet instead and used your mug to fill it.

You're not well enough to consume cold water yet.

You can sense his stare when you chose to sit on the chair rather than complying with his previous request. You can sense the question in his eyes even without voicing it out.

"I want to say thank you," You bowed. When you leaned back, you saw that he was busy on his bass guitar. You sneered at him. "Even though you hate me, you still helped me out. I might be dead now if you didn't offer your place."

"I just don't want to get into the trouble of replacing my hairstylist if you freeze there and died."

If not for the fact that he figuratively saved your life, you might smack him right on his cheek. Instead of reacting violently to his words, you bowed again. "Thank you for not letting me get frozen and died."

He chuckled in response. You noted that it was not a chuckle of humor. It was a chuckle full of mockery. He was focus on his guitar again. You took a sip on the mug before speaking.

"You're an ill-mannered jerk."

"Thank you."

"That's not a compliment," You frowned. "I wonder how your girlfriend can put up with you. I bet she doesn't know this side of you actually exist. No wonder you had perfected that art of pretending."

He didn't answer so you took a glance at him, but you got conscious when you saw that he was staring at you, hard.

"W-what?" You said. "W-why are you staring?"

It confused you when he smirked. It was a smirk of amusement. "You've been thinking about the _girlfriend_ thing, don't you?"

"O-of course!" You exclaimed. "I don't want to be the reason of your break up. May I remind you again that you were about to _ravish_ me the other day. I don't like men who treat women like that, be it a celebrity or not. I appreciate it a lot that you helped me, but I won't accept the way how you treat us. Hating women is not a good excuse to do that. If she knows this, you're going to break her heart."

"I didn't know you are the jealous type."

You scoffed with that. "Who told you I'm jealous? I'm just concern with your girlfriend's feelings!"

You? Jealous? Never!

When he chuckled, it made you see red. "Hey, quit it! I'm serious here!"

"Meet her,"

You frowned when he gestured his bass guitar. "What?"

"My girlfriend," He patted his bass guitar as he would with the kitten. "Meet her. My bass guitar."

_What?_

**xXx**

CoolFever, a brand of...something you put on your forehead to ease the flu. XD

This chapter is open for editing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kurosaki Ranmaru: His True Heart  
><strong>By: Stupiak Kitty

* * *

><p>Dear Bunny, thank you for liking this story! I appreciate it a lot! *hugs you* Here is the next chapter. :<p>

**xXx**

"W-what?" You said. "W-why are you staring?"

It confused you when he smirked. It was a smirk of amusement. "You've been thinking about the _girlfriend_ thing, don't you?"

"O-of course!" You exclaimed. "I don't want to be the reason of your break up. May I remind you again that you were about to _ravish_ me the other day. I don't like men who treat women like that, be it a celebrity or not. I appreciate it a lot that you helped me, but I won't accept the way how you treat us. Hating women is not a good excuse to do that. If she knows this, you're going to break her heart."

"I didn't know you are the jealous type."

You scoffed with that. "Who told you I'm jealous? I'm just concern with your girlfriend's feelings!"

You? Jealous? Never!

When he chuckled, it made you see red. "Hey, quit it! I'm serious here!"

"Meet her,"

You frowned when he gestured his bass guitar. "What?"

"My girlfriend," He patted his bass guitar as he would with the kitten. "Meet her. My bass guitar."

_What?_

"Ha!? Don't fuck with me," You exclaimed, standing up. Was he telling you that he was talking about his bass guitar when mentioned about his girlfriend? "You can't be serious!"

"I am," He scowled at you. He was looking as if he was offended with your reaction. "I don't have the leisure to consider a relationship for the moment. I find it troublesome, particularly with this kind of job that I'm in. I'm contented with my fans who support me until the end."

You gape at him, unbelieving.

"I was expecting you are aware of that," He continued as he crossed his arms. "Considering that we are together most of the time."

You pursed your lips. This man is not only rude. He was strange. "How am I supposed to know that you're talking about an _object,_ not the real deal?"

"You've been in love with me for several years now," You gasped when he told you that. You pouted in annoyance when you saw him strumming his _girlfriend's_ strings. He was saying that as if it's not a big deal. "You should know that I'm not involved with someone. What? Do you see me with anyone now?"

You crossed your arms too. "You're strange to consider your guitar as your lover."

"What's so strange about it?" He said. "She's the only existing matter in this world that could understand me."

You sat again as he continued on playing the bass.

He wasn't smiling. He wasn't frowning either.

His posture was calm — it reminded you of his figure when he was outside and smoking. His swift fingers were making that beautiful low-pitched tone produced by his guitar.

You can't help but be amazed. You have always thought — even when he was still in a band — that his deep throaty voice was similar to the low booming sound of his bass guitar.

It was so enthralling, even just by hearing it.

As you watch him play his bass guitar, a certain thought came inside your mind. His last words were bugging you for some strange reasons.

_Nobody can understand someone if they do not want to be understood. _You thought.

The Ranmaru on stage and the real Ranmaru is different in all aspect. One of them is pretending, while the one was the sour type of person in real life.

You are familiar with both of them already, but the Ranmaru in front you — the calm, helpful man and gentle with cats, he was a stranger to you.

"Do you have a brother?" You asked out of nowhere.

He looked at you, surprised. His reaction revealed his thoughts that he didn't expect you to be there up to now. You expected him to snap at you, but you never thought that he would answer.

"No."

"Sister?"

He only nodded in response. His focus was still on his bass guitar.

You hummed. "Where is she now?"

"Who knows?"

"Your mother?" You still tried, just to keep the conversation going.

"I don't have any contact with her."

_What? _"What about your father then?"

"He's dead," You gaped at that, not sure how to answer. He stopped strumming and stared at you. "What's with this sudden line of questioning?"

You hummed again. "I'm just curious. You talk as if you've always been alone. Now that I mentioned it, nobody knows about your family background. That was the first time I heard that you have a sister."

"It's irrelevant."

You frowned at the ashtray. So he is rude with his family too. "Why aren't you contacting them?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Why not?"

"Because you're nosy," he glared. "There's no reason for you to pry with my life."

"I have. Because I'm curious," You answered. You came closer to the ashtray and played on his cigar, you have never experienced smoking before. You are curious as to why many people seemed to be addicted with this foul-smelling tobacco stick. For some reasons, you wanted to try it now.

"With?" He asked.

"With your life. I also want to know the reason why you are so rude to women," You tried inhaling on that stick, mimicking his actions earlier, but you coughed when the smoke tickled the back of your throat. "D-damn. I expected this to be good. Why are you so keen on using this? It tasted like…smoke."

You tried to inhale another one, just for the experience, but the stick froze midair when he spoke.

"Go and leave me alone."

You raised a brow. He was being rude to you again.

You glared at him to snap back but the words halted inside your throat when you saw the strange expression on his face.

He was frowning at you; it was more of a confused frown. He said he wanted to be alone, but his eyes looked as if he wanted the contrary — it almost looked as though he was begging you to stay here and comfort him.

One sudden thought passed through your mind with that.

Was he really the ill-mannered jerk ass man you always claimed him to be?

If he really is, he should have abandoned you outside and let you freeze to death. The night when you were drunk, he has no obligation to take care of you. Instead, he carried you and offered his home for you to stay. Most importantly, the time when he didn't take advantage of your weakness.

He has all night to do that, but he didn't.

Well, except for the time when he gave you his _lesson_, but you are already awake at that time.

Maybe in reality, he was sad. He was concealing it by acting as if he doesn't care. In truth, he was carrying something big inside him and he chose to carry it alone.

Talking about his family out of the sudden had changed his aura. You are certain he doesn't want to talk about it, though hearing it made you curious.

_What's the story behind his family?_

You only gawk when he snatched the cigar from your hands, puff another swirl of smoke on that same cigar you just used before putting it out.

"Go inside if you don't want to be abused."

You blinked at him, getting what he was trying to say. Perhaps your flu made you understand him well. Instead of complying, you took a seat beside him — sighing a bit as the soft surface of the couch gave you a little bit of comforting warmth.

"Tell me what's distracting you," You said. For some reasons, you had this urge to know what's troubling him. "I swear I won't tell it to anyone."

"You don't know what you are saying," He snatched another stick and lighted it. You frowned. The last cigar was still an inch long. "Don't bother me. I need to finish the lyrics for my next song."

On cue, your line of sight went to the coffee table. There are several papers scattered there. That was what he was doing then.

You moved to look at the paper but before you can read the words written on it, he snatched it away and put it on his other side.

"Just go," he said. "Don't let me drag you outside and leave you there. I won't repeat this again."

You pouted, annoyed. "Why are you so rude? I can't remember doing something bad to you to make you treat me like this."

"You did."

Your head snapped at him after hearing that. "Excuse me?"

"There was one thing you did to me. It was disturbing that I can't get it out of my mind," He said. He puffed another smoke before putting it off. You raised a puzzled brow with his unusual restless antics. "And I hated you for that."

You did something…disturbing? Is he telling you that you're the reason of his distress? You can't help but be curious.

"What…what did I do?"

You're confused. If loving him for several years was considered bad, then it was a good thing that you have finally stopped doing that.

"There's no reason for you to know that," He said. He was strumming his bass guitar again.

"I don't understand you."

Your heart almost jumped on your throat when he placed the guitar on his side and turned to you. He was staring at you with those piercing silver eyes. It was making you restless whenever he was looking at you just like that.

You gulped when he leaned, his face inching closer until there was only a tiny bit of distance left between you. "Are you waiting for me to take the initiative?"

You gulped again. You can't find the courage to voice out your feelings.

"I've been warning you for several times already, but you still can't get the hint," He continued. A shiver passed through your body when he caressed your face with a gentle finger. "Or you are aware of that, but you just wanted to test my self-control. Don't tempt me, you minx. Hurry up and go back to sleep."

With that, he pushed his body away from you.

Rather than obeying him, you obeyed your heart instead.

Inside your head, the scene was playing in slow motion — from the part where you grabbed his arm up to the part where you pulled his face closer and claimed his mouth.

You can feel his surprise on his lips. He was still for a moment, but then you only prayed for your safety when he pinned you on the sofa, growling as he claimed your lips in a feral way possible.

If there's anyone to blame for your impulsive act, you only have yourself.

And the flu.

You can feel the tension on his body. His warmth was making you comfortable despite the fact that you know this isn't right, and the fact that you can't almost breathe with his body pressed onto you.

You moaned when his lips moved onto yours, you can feel his tongue licking the lower part of your lip. You tried to mimic what he was doing, but that only made him growl onto your mouth and deepened the kiss as if he was hungry for years.

He nudged the opening of your mouth with his tongue, asking for entry. When you complied, you gasped when he caught your tongue and sucked it.

He played with it — swirling his tongue and caressing it. You can taste the hint of tobacco in his mouth. You never liked the taste of it before, but tasting it inside Ranmaru's mouth had changed your mind.

It was delicious.

His own familiar taste, it was perfectly blended with the distinct tang of the cigar. It was making you aroused for some reasons. You felt as if your body was on fire. Delicious tingles were invading your body, you can't help but shiver.

When he rubbed his lower body onto yours, you shivered again. You noted the way he thrust, it was constrained but it was enough to make you lose your mind. You cannot control your mewl as you felt a particular _hard_ thing poking the inside of your thighs.

You panted when he released your mouth. His wild kiss made you out of breath. When he looked you in the eyes, you can see how obvious his desire now.

"I will give you another chance to escape," He said as he held your shoulders with firm hands. You can feel his body trembling. You can feel that he was controlling his self not to take you then and there. "_Doing_ an intoxicated woman is not my thing, same goes for a sick woman who's not in her right mind and the possibility of blaming me because I took advantage of her weakness is certain."

You knew, from this point and time, that the ill-mannered jerk ass Ranmaru you had personally known for three years was a pretender too.

Perhaps this is the time to stop pretending as well.

He stilled when you moved, your arms encircling him with gentle embrace as you rest your head on the upper part of his chest.

You know what will happen next. You will be losing your purity to him, and this time it's for real. Instead of regret and fear, it was satisfaction. It was surprising for you as well. Your heart was screaming at you that he was the only one allowed to take you for the first time.

Not anyone, not just by someone — only him.

You hated him, yes. He annoys you all the time, absolutely. But those feelings were not enough to hate this — in fact, your heart desired for it.

Within this magical moment, you finally realized the real reason why you have come to hate him. It was because his rudeness was not enough to forget the first feeling you had felt for him. You tried to bury it in the deepest part of you, somewhere even you can't find it.

But then, it was a wonder that he was the one who found it.

You are now relieved that you aren't hurting anyone this time. It was a relief that his girlfriend was not a _woman._ There was no doubt inside you now.

You are willing to give yourself to him – to the person you hate and love at the same time.

You snuggled onto him, hearing the drumming beats of his heart is hypnotizing you. With a sigh, you whispered, "Show me your true self."

He never answered you back with words, instead he reciprocate your embrace. He encircled his arms around you with the same gentleness — it was almost shocking. He trapped you with his warmth, embracing you tighter than you do.

There's no turning back.

**xXx**

**This chapter is open for editing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kurosaki Ranmaru: His True Heart  
><strong>By: Stupiak Kitty

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww. Thank you for the people who appreciate this story. Sorry for the delay. My flight to Earth got delayed.<br>xXx**

The light coming from the window and the chirps of the birds brought you back into the real world.

"_I'm pleased to know that I am your first."_

You groaned as you used a hand to shield your face from the blinding light.

"_You don't usually play with yourself, do you? You're too tight."_

With a floating mind, you took a glance on the bedside table to check the time. It was morning already. On cue, your mind played the events transpired yesternight.

"_Relax. I can feel the tension inside you."_

"_Bite me. Show me how painful it is." _

All of those words were teasing you even inside your dreams. It was replaying inside your brain as though something mischievous entity had invaded your mind — pushing the imaginary replay button and left it playing.

Remembering that magical moment sent a shiver on your spine — a sensation you've been familiar now. He taught you feelings you were not familiar of, taught your body a sensation you're not aware it actually existed. He taught you many things just by connecting his body with you.

His treatment with your body was different with the way he had treated you every time. His actions were a contradiction with his words.

Your body, he took care of it as he would with that kitten. He treated it with gentleness. He was determined to give you pleasure, his ministrations felt like he was bringing you to heaven.

Yes, he was an amazing lover, but you know that was only it — a sexual partner, not a life partner, most especially not a _love_ partner. If _hate _partners only exist, then you're certain that your relationship with him belonged to that category. You still hate him, and you are aware that he hates you, considering his revelation to you that night.

"_There was one thing you did to me. It was disturbing that I can't get it out of my mind, and I hate you for that."_

Even though you're aware of that, you cannot bring yourself to hate it — the coupling. That magical moment, it was precious to you. That was the most beautiful remembrance he had given to you.

Now that the spell was gone, it was time to go back to the real world.

You have no regrets, nevertheless.

Sighing, you winced as you tried to sit up. Your muscles were aching, you feel sore — down there in particular. You waited for a moment to get used to the pain. After stretching, you went to the bathroom to fix yourself.

It was Sunday.

Most of the people treat that day as their rest day. But to you, that day meant work. Ranmaru isn't the only client that you work for. You've written your whole appointment in a small planner and on your phone just to be sure. As far as you remember, you have to go see a client later tonight.

Doing _it_ with him made you well — it was almost a wonder. You felt as if you didn't suffer from flu yesterday. You can still feel a slight discomfort whenever you swallow, but the headache was gone and your temperature was back to normal.

Once you are done, you went to the kitchen. You didn't notice him on the living room when you went to the bathroom, so you were certain that he had gone to work.

When you turned to the fridge to have a drink, you saw a note situated on the fridge's door.

Your guess was right.

_Work. You must stay put and rest for the whole day. Don't try to kill yourself again. It's still cold outside.  
>-R<em>

_P.S. The green tea is in the fridge. Warm it up. _

You rolled your eyes. You are already used to his not-so-caring _concern_ by now_. _There's no need for you to rest, you're fine already. You searched for that delicious green tea and prepared yourself for a fast breakfast.

There were eggs and ham inside his fridge, so you chose to use that. You settled on the chair after you're done cooking and ate.

_I wonder what's keeping him busy now?_ You thought out of the sudden.

With that thought in mind, you went inside his room and searched for your phone inside your bag. You scanned your phone's organizer _app_ as you returned to the kitchen.

You have no appointment with him for today.

Then you remembered that he was supposed to be _live_ on a certain radio right now. His manager has been talking to a radio representative a week ago. They invited Ranmaru to have him as their next celebrity guest.

Also, it was a fast way to promote the upcoming PV of his latest single now. You are aware how that song of his had earned the top one most popular song in the country as soon as it was released.

The making of the video was already starting even before the photo-shoot for his album was approved — which is finished yesterday. The making of the video, you were required to be there so you know that it wasn't finished yet. You're not sure why, but rumors has it they were saving the last important scene for special reasons.

Perhaps Ranmaru would tell it now in public.

The making would start four days from now, and you are required to be there again.

Out of curiosity, you went back inside the room to get your earphones and opened the FM app on your phone. You are not sure of the station he was airing, so you searched the entire station for that.

Then you stopped when you heard a very familiar voice, speaking with a normal baritone voice of his. The host of the radio show was a girl — you can tell how excited she was just by hearing her voice. When he responded back, you can notice how he shifted his voice with that _familiar _gentlemanly way. Both of the parties were swapping happy banter you can't help but sneer.

_If only you know how rude he is in person._ You wanted to say that to the girl. You frowned when she giggled, telling that she would definitely be waiting for that latest PV of his. Then she inquired about it, the elements inside the video that is worth waiting.

He answered…

"_I can't tell the whole details yet, but I suppose it's safe to say that we invited a special guest to play a small role in this video."_

When the girl asked if the special guest is a girl — or someone _special_ in his life, he only laughed.

He laughed.

His laugh was full of happiness. You knew that he was faking it, but hearing it made you down for some reasons. If he can do it, why didn't he choose to act like that in front of you? He can pretend that he likes you, or just act nicely.

Like what he's doing with the girl host at the moment.

There was a jolt of jealousy passed through you, but you shrugged it off. There's no reason for you to feel that. You have no _intimate _relation with him. Just because something happened between the both of you doesn't mean everything between you has changed too.

He was only your client, and you are his stylist.

Nothing more.

But then again, you still have the freedom to be lonely.

You washed the dishes after eating; cleaning the house a bit before you went to acquire your own clothes inside the dryer. After an hour of showering and recalling the events from that dreamlike night, you fixed yourself and decided that it's time to go.

Before you left, you returned a message to his note.

_Thank you_

It was a simple word, but it was enough to explain everything. And you mean it.

**xXx**

Three days had passed just like that, but it didn't feel like it was.

You have been seeing him everywhere, hearing him anywhere, but it does not mean that you had developed the missing-him-and-he's-hunting-me-everywhere syndrome. Most of the buildings that you can see — convenience stores, shopping malls, even small stores — there was a poster of him. Most of the radio station was playing his songs.

It was as though he's everywhere.

The last time you saw him was the same night where _it_ happened. You don't despise him for that, but you chose to keep a distance from him.

That time when you arrived home without waiting for him, he flooded you with texts. He was asking if what part of 'Stay put' you didn't understand, chiding how stupid you are to leave without even thinking of borrowing his leather jacket to protect you from the cold weather. He even said that you could bring it back to him when the both of you had the chance to meet.

He also included that he hated your stubbornness the most, and the way in which you obey yourself more than others.

Instead of replying, you ignored him even when he tried calling you. You diverted all his calls after that.

_Are you avoiding me?_

That was the last text you had received from him.

Why are you avoiding him? That's a mystery you wanted to know as well. You're not angry at him for claiming you, not at all. There was no point of hating him either, because you had felt that even before it happened.

You're scared.

Perhaps that was it. You have no idea on how to react if you were to meet him in the flesh. It scared you because you are aware that the Ranmaru you're going to meet is the Ranmaru who hated you for who knows how long.

The rare Ranmaru, the one who worshipped your body like a deity was gone.

Today is the day of the making of his PV. This is also the same day where you are required to meet him. It's inevitable. You had no choice but to go.

That thought alone made your heartbeat throb as though you are waiting for something scary, like you would when you're watching horror films. This time, you're not anticipating for unknown and hideous creatures.

Instead, you would be seeing him later.

As always, you arrived on the set early. Ranmaru's group and the director are not present yet. Other staffs were there as well, some were fixing the set already. You sat on one of the benches outside a western-like cottage and entertained yourself by watching the enormous fountain situated on the middle of the location.

It was a garden, the venue. An exquisite paradise-like garden, it was almost a fantasy. The location was just a part of a five-star resort. The place was both modern and traditional. They rented this part for the making of the video, together with the cottages for your team to use.

Perhaps the director had fallen in love with the scenery.

Who wouldn't be? This place is outstanding.

The ample parking space was just across the garden, it was located on the farther right of you. You can see all the vehicles as they park, so it took you a moment to analyze when you saw a truck resembling a tank trailer that firefighters usually use.

Then it clicked into you.

Are they using rain machine now?

You sat straight the moment you saw the familiar van following the truck, feeling your heartbeat palpitate again. You were almost heaving as you observed it. It parked right next to the truck.

You stood up and ran inside the cottage the moment you saw the door of the vehicle moved. You went inside the room where you left your kit and belongings as you tried to relax your jumpy heart. You thought you're just acting silly, but you can't help but feel as if your heart would explode any minute now.

When your hands touched your face, you felt the unusual warmth.

What? Are you blushing now?

_You're just shy. _Said the random voice inside your head.

"Hey."

You almost scream when someone called you. When you turned around, you saw one of your fellow staffs.

"W-what?" you said after calming your system.

"Why did you run all the way here?" He asked. "Ranmaru-kun and his manager are here already. I thought you were outside because you're waiting for him."

You didn't catch the hint in his voice. You're focused on finding a way to relax your breathing and be calm.

When you didn't answer, he responded, "Hora, I was only kidding. I know how you despise that rude client of yours. Let's just meet him for formalities, okay?"

With your back faced at him, you nodded. Then you sighed when hear the closing of the door.

There's no reason for you to be coward, you only need to act like yourself. You had succeeded on burying the _love_ and transformed it into hate. You can do it now. Transform your anxiety into coolness.

Composure is all you need right now.

You nodded, giving yourself a moral support.

With that thought in mind, you turned around when you heard the door as it opened.

"Fuck!" You gasped the moment you saw the person standing at the entrance. You clamped your mouth after realizing what you just said. Seeing the amused face of his manager and his serious face made you realize that it was a bad move.

_This is too sudden! _Your mind complained.

Even though there are imaginary chickens panicking inside your brain right now, you chose to compose yourself and recover from the sudden impulse.

Bowing, you said, "My apologies for the rudeness."

"It's no big deal," The manager answered, grinning.

When you straightened up, you saw that the manager went further inside the room and chose a comfortable seat. On cue, you remembered that they assigned the room to him. One of your fellow staffs even asked for help when she set the temporary name sign on the door.

You are bound to meet him inside the room that you'd chosen to hide then.

You're not sure how to greet him now so you only bowed a little to tell that you acknowledge his presence. It was no surprise when he ignored you and sat on the chair beside his manager. When they conversed, you can't help but sigh.

Your instinct was right. He was acting like his normal self — the Ranmaru who hates you.

**xXx**

It was an awkward work for you today.

You are accustomed on touching his hair every time you are working, and it felt normal. But today, it was a different story. Each time your hand caressed the velvety texture of his silver locks, you cannot control the memories flowing into your system — especially that time when your hands ran through his hair.

It was not the time where you had been tending his hair for three years. You were thinking about the _only_ time where you are lying under him as you feel the pressure of _him_ inside you.

You can't hold back the little jolts whenever you touch it.

The last time — the day after he gave that lesson — you can sense his stares even if you are not looking at him. Now, you can feel that he was relaxed. His stares aren't intense — no, he wasn't even looking at you now.

He was acting the same as the last three years.

That thought alone is making your heart break a little.

"Relax."

Your hands froze midair when he spoke. You looked at him, half-expecting that he was pertaining to that precious night and he was only teasing you. Then your heart almost dropped when you saw nothing. There was no amused smirk, or even a teasing stare. He was looking somewhere else but you.

You frowned, half-disappointed.

"Relax," He repeated. "I can feel your hands shaking,"

You almost withdraw your hands with that. Instead of catching the attention of others, you continued on your work.

"S-sorry," was the only thing you replied. "Effects of coffee, perhaps."

That was the first and last conversation you had with him today. He never spoke again even after you finished tending his hair. He wasn't rude to you anymore, but he acted as if you are one of his acquaintances – he treated you more of a stranger actually.

For some reasons, you prefer his rude attitude towards you, instead of acting as if you are one of the random staffs he wasn't really familiar of.

_You don't regret this._ The voice inside your head reminded you.

But then again, the ache inside your heart is something you need to be accustomed to from now on.

**xXx**

When the manager said that they informed him that the special guest has arrived already, you excused yourself. You need to pee, that was what you said to him.

In truth, you don't want to be alone with him now.

It was a good thing that the comfort room was empty save for you. A single drop of tear came rushing down your tears once you went it, but you swabbed it with your hankie and washed your face with tap water even before another drop could fall again.

When you are certain that there was no trace of looking as if you cried in face, you decided to go outside cottage and watch, just to keep yourself busy. You are sure that the making of the video is already starting.

The camera was now rolling when you went outside. You chose to sit on the bench to observe, but the back of the director and the sea of the staff's bodies blocked the main show. Instead, you tried squeezing yourself between them to see what's happening at the moment.

_!?_

Your jaw almost hit the floor when you recognized the special guest Ranmaru was talking about on that radio show.

_Horikita Mai_

The plot of the music video was drama. You can easily detect that just by observing the both of them. Mai was sitting on the floor with Ranmaru crouching down in front of her. He looked at her with intense eyes — the same intensity he gave you that night.

Recalling it gave you shivers on the line of your spine.

Both his hands were caressing her cheeks. She was staring at him teary eyed. They looked as if they have a world of their own. You can feel the emotions emitting from the both of them.

You can't help but feel the sudden jolt of jealousy, but you chided your heart to stop it. You know that the scene you are seeing now is not true — this is one of the requirements of being a celebrity. Acting.

This particular scene required heavy droplets of rain. You can see the trailer-like truck on the side — just outside the camera's reach. They directed the strong splash of water toward the two celebrities, making them completely drenched.

Then the unexpected part of the video came.

You gasped when he moved his head closer and claimed her lips. Cold shudder ran throughout your body when you saw him kissing her.

The only thing you can feel at that moment was shock. That scene made you gape. Looking at him right now with another woman — most particularly kissing her felt as if he betrayed you.

You know that you have no rights to say that, but that was the feeling you have right now.

When the director said, "Cut!" you released the breath that you were holding. That was the most painful scene that you witnessed so far.

Your dread came back when the director added, "Let's do this scene again. Don't kiss her just because you wanted a kiss. Kiss her because you don't want to lose her."

You saw him nod and turned to Mai who was only looking at him.

"Take 2. Action!"

When he kissed her again, you can feel your heart moving with a very painful dance. Even though the scene was hurting you, it wasn't enough to make you move your legs and go to a place where it was safe for pain.

"Cut!" The director exclaimed again. Both of them pulled out. "You're kissing her with want, Kurosaki-san. I don't want to see the want, I need the love. Love! She saw you kissing with a woman, and she hated you for that. Do you still remember the plot of this music video?"

"She ran away and I followed her," Ranmaru answered. "Because she was the one that I love, not the woman who randomly kissed me,"

You sneered with that. You are not aware that the plot of the music video was like this. But then again, you have no power to oppose the director and the producer's idea.

"Then show us _that_ love with your kiss," The director "You had kissed someone that you loved back then, yes?"

You can hear the staffs reacting with different opinions.

"Yes, I suppose I have," was his response.

It was not really surprising, considering that he was an exceptional kisser, but it surprised you nevertheless.

_So he had kissed someone that he loved then._ You thought. That revelation, it made you dejected.

"Then show it to us," The director said. "I know this is only a part of a short music video, but as a director, I want to shoot a breathtaking act that looked almost realistic. That's what acting is for, am I right?"

Ranmaru nodded with that, even Mai. You also frowned when you saw him frowning. You knew he was annoyed, or maybe he was just thinking of a plan on how to impress the director. The latter motioned the clapper to get ready.

"Kurosaki Ranmaru-kun and Horikita Mai-san special scene, Take 3, Action!"

When their lips touched again, you can't help but sigh. You blinked for several times to control the impending tears that were threatening to fall. It felt as if a tarnished knife was breaking your heart.

As they kiss, you can hear the whispering of the staffs near you. They were talking about how lucky they are to be paired with each other.

For you, it was the other way around.

"Cut!" When the director said that, you know that he was not satisfied again. Even when the only thing that you can see was his feet, you can hear the disappointment in his voice. When he spoke again, you didn't expect to hear it. "Let's all take a break and continue this later."

Most of the staffs around you seem to agree with the suggestion. The assistants of Mai went to her right after that. They gave her a small towel and wrapped her drenched body with a larger one.

Ranmaru's side was also the same. You remembered that he always find ways to give you errands for him — almost treating you as if you are his personal assistant. Today was not the same. They asked another person to handle him today.

You are certain that they'd be going back inside, so you stayed outside. But you saw him walked toward the director's space and talked. Perhaps he was discussing the problems he had with the set.

You are half-expecting that he would take out his usual temperament, but you observed when the only emotions he give out was the confused curl of his eyebrows.

Curiosity took you. Walking near them, you pretend that you were just passing by to hear what the director was saying to trigger him to have that kind of expression.

"—pect you to overcome whatever problems you have right now," said the director. "I don't know what worries you, but I can tell that you've been thinking hard and it's affecting your performance. To be honest, you kiss as if you wanted this to end. Pull yourself together and let's work hard. Okay?"

You frowned. What would he be thinking now to affect him like that? Like you, he was a hard-worker too. Acting is not his line, but this isn't the first time he was required to act. Seeing him like this is unusual, something big must have been bothering him now.

With what, that was all beyond you.

Just like him, you are bothered too. The director gave them a short break, perhaps you need to take as well — a break from the pain. You need a place where Ranmaru and the kissing scene aren't pestering your mind.

They only need your presence before he gets into the set, so it was safe for you to stroll around the resort for a while. It'd be a waste if you didn't take advantage of this opportunity to explore the beautiful paradise. This is also a good way to rest your heart and mind from the disturbing individual on that set.

You chose a spot where the view of the vast sky was overlooking. There's a part inside the resort that is relaxing to the eyes, there were different huts made with bamboo and dried leaves situated there.

It was not far from the shooting location so it was safe to linger there for a while. You plumped on the two-steps stairs of the small hut and watched the clouds as it passed by. The scenery is beautiful; you can observe the sky without any buildings and construction obstructing your view.

Light orange and blue painted the sky, signaling that it was near dusk already. You are certain that this shooting wouldn't take them until night, so perhaps they were only taking a short minute break.

"What is it with you?"

You are about to stand when you heard that; hearing that familiar low-pitched voice froze your system. It made your heart thump inside your chest.

**TBC**

**xXx**

**The next chapter is the last chapter.**

**I hope Aomine-kun won't kill me for borrowing his beloved Horikita Mai. XD**


End file.
